


I'd tell you what I know, but i cant for the life of me remember what i was doing

by Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount/pseuds/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount
Summary: Jim Gordon is distracted, giving Edward kinda unsolicited advice on girls during sex.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I'd tell you what I know, but i cant for the life of me remember what i was doing

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is pretty shit

"Wait a sec. Let me make sure I got this right," Jim says, pausing, his voice sounding frustratinglg composed. Edward's still panting and sweating, beads of it rolling down his bare abdomen as he almost desperately tries to roll his hips up, take in more of Jim's length. It kinda works, but it would work a lot better if only Jim Gordon would just co-operate. 

"Why... Are. You. Stopping," Edward breathes. 

"Oh... Sorry," Jim apologises from above, and buries himself fully inside him, drawing a punched out groan from Edward. 

"But seriously," he continues, thrusting slowly and deep. He lowers his body a bit, resting on his elbow by the left of Ed's head for more leverage and Edwards thighs grip Jims hips tightly in an instinctive response.

"She explicitly told you-," this thrust hits different, and this time Edward moans, bringing his head and lips close to Jim's slightly damp neck, and almost more than anything else he wants to dart out his tongue and taste the saltiness, but he's not sure if that would cross the line. 

"To *not* touch her shit. And you thought that was a cue to reorganise the entire closet?" Jim looks slightly amused, and Ed's slightly annoyed that he doesn't look affected by the fact that he's currently balls deep in his asshole right now. 

"What do you want me to say to that?" Jim asks, slightly speeding up his thrusts, driving into that same sensitive spot over and over. Edward can't completely restrain the groans that escapes from higher up in his throat as he feels. The tell tale warmth pooling in the depths of his stomach, he feels it, he feels the building tension like a coiled spring ready to release, building and building, when it suddenly - stops. 

"I mean, I have no idea how you expect to ever get her to like you when you pull moves like that," Jim muses, once again slowing to a stop. 

Ed lets out a moan of frustration as he feels the orgasm slip from his grasp, desperately chasing friction with his hips. He plants his palms onto the mattress, trying his best to use his arms to put power into his efforts, but no matter what it seems he cant reach his prostrate by himself. 

"Jim, you're distracted," Ed hisses through gritted teeth. 

"No, but seriously," Jim says, kind of apologetically, resuming his thrusts, but not nearly as powerfully as before, just short of enough to bring him to the brink, just enough to wrench gasps from his chest. Jim looks unconcerned, as always. 

"You've got to be tactful with women, Ed," Jim sighs. "Just... When they talk, listen."

"Oh for God's sake-" 

"I'm being serious, Ed. The sooner you manage to charm... Kingsely was it?" 

"Kringley," he chokes. 

"Kringley," Jim corrects himself, obligingly increasing the pace. Ed cries out, a strangled moan, momentarily crossing his ankles over Jim's back before planting them down firmly onto the bed, lifting his hips to meet every thrust. "The sooner you manage to charm Kringley, the sooner I feel, you'll be out of my hair."

"I... I'm going to come," Ed struggles to say clearly, muscles in his abdomen jumping involuntarily, his toes clenching, catching the sheets. 

"That's fine." 

Ed reaches for his cock, and Jim, with his damn reflexes grips the offending wrist and pins it down next to him.

"Oh, f-"

Jim leans down closer to him, their chests almost touching, and finally settles into that pace, tendons in his neck jumping and Ed so badly wants to bite, can smell his brand of shower gel, the subtle undercurrent of his sweat, and maybe, judging by the tension in jis shoulders he can assume that Jim is close too. 

"Come, then," Jim suggests.

Ed comes.


End file.
